Cooking Class
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Chichi's sick and Goku's cooking! Vegeta comes over and the war begins! Suck at summaries so read before judging.


Hey! This is my first DBZ fanfic so I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

* * *

Cooking Contest

"Chichi, are you alright?" Goku asked worriedly. Chichi was walking around in circles, her face was red, and she looked ready to faint. "Chichi? Chichi?" Goku cried when Chichi collapsed.

-X-

"Don't worry. She's fine." Bulma diagnosed. When Gohan called worriedly with Goten yelling next to him, Bulma immediately took the jet and flew to Goku's house.

"Are you sure?" The Son family chorused together. Bulma sighed and frowned outwardly but smiled inwardly.

"Yes. I'm sure." Bulma replied. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late for my meeting! I got to go! Bye guys!" She ran out of the house before anybody could stop her.

"What should we do about mom?" Goten asked nervously. The Son family shrugged and that's when they heard a loud bam.

"Kakarot! What was that phone call I got from you that said my wife collapsed?" Vegeta cried angrily. He glared menacingly at Goku while Goku looked at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked confused.

"Dad got a call from you that said mom fainted." Trunks explained. When did he get here?

"I have absolutely **no** idea what you're talking about. I didn't call you. At all. Besides, how would I even know you're number? I barely know how to use the phone!" Vegeta thought for a moment and growled.

"That woman…" Vegeta hissed softly. When Vegeta murmured that, a phone rang. Vegeta growled and took it out.

"Hey Honey! Chichi's sick so I need you and Trunks to help take care of her! If not I'll confiscate the anti-gravity room! Ok sweetie, I got to go now, Bye!" Bulma murmured to him quickly and hung up before Vegeta could say a word. Vegeta growled and crushed the phone when another buzzed. He took it out and glared at the text message.

_Hey Sweetie, if u don't help, u won't be getting any tonight ^o^. _

Vegeta growled in frustration and threw the phone outside and made a chi blast to crush the phone to smithereens. He turned to see Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten backing away from him carefully. Vegeta hissed and went up to Goku and grabbed his collar to pull him down to height level.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked irritated.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.

"Your wife." He answered simply. "Trunks. We're helping them take care of her if you want any allowance."

"What? Dad that isn't fair! I have a date tonight and she is hot!" Trunks complained. Vegeta glared at him, daring him to say one more word. Trunks sighed defeated.

"Well Kakarot? What are we supposed to do?" Vegeta asked again. Goku shrugged.

"How should I know? Chichi was never sick before. This is the first time." Everyone turned to Gohan and he looked confused.

"What?"

"Call Videl. Now." Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta commanded him in unison.

"I'm not sure I should. I mean she is kinda-"Gohan began.

"Now!"

"Alright! Sheesh."

-X-

"Ok. I'm here. What's wrong?" Videl asked when she arrived, Gohan holding onto her harm.

"Wow. You're really pregnant." Goten murmured.

"Yeah. I am. Now what the hell do you want?" Videl cried out.

"Chichi's sick and we need help." Goku told her.

"That's it? I traveled 900 miles because you need help on how to take care of your wife?" Videl yelled angrily. "Wahhhh! Gohan! I'm hungry!" Videl cried out, bawling. Gohan immediately rushed to the fridge and got out the leftover turkey.

"Gohannnnnn! I don't want turkey! I want chocolate ice-cream covered pickles!" Videl cried out. Gohan went to the fridge and got out the ice-cream to dip into with the pickles.

"Here Sweetie." Gohan crooned to her. Videl snatched it out of his hand and munched happily. Trunks and Goten stared wide eyed.

"So when I get married and try to have a kid, _that's_ what's going to happen?" Goten asked worriedly as he watched Videl try to get up and succeeded with the help of Gohan. She got up and helped herself to the fridge. Bones and vegetables were flying behind her as she ate all the meat in the fridge. Scarfing everything down in one or two bites.

"If I didn't know better, I would think the girl's a saiyan!" Vegeta cried out loud laughing. Goku just looked on worried.

"This may be amusing to you Vegeta but she's eating all my food!" Goku cried out.

"Oh please Kakkarot! You of all people here should know this is a faze every woman goes through in her pregnancy!" Vegeta snorted out. Goku nodded dumbly and continued to stare at Videl until she stopped eating.

"Alright. So Chichi is sick right?" Everyone nodded and Videl continued. "Then make her a home cooked meal and put a cold wet towel on her head to cool down her fever. Every-"And then Videl cried out in pain.

"Videl?" Gohan asked in alarm. Videl's face was scrunched up in pain Gohan quickly went to her and frowned holding onto her hand. She squeezed tightly and gasped.

"The babyyyyyyyy!" Videl screeched in between breathing. Gohan started to panic while Videl sat down, trying to calm herself. "I… think…. I'mmm… in... labor!" At this point Gohan was starting to faint. Goku went up to his son and tried to calm him and jeep him awake. Goku gave up the gentle treatment when he heard an even louder scream tear from Videl as she began heaving. Goku slapped Gohan hard on the face but made sure not hard enough to knock him out.

"Son. Take Videl to the hospital now. She's in labor and that means she's gonna have a baby soon." A shrill cry erupted from Videl once more and Gohan nodded quickly and lifted her quickly and flew off, forgetting about the jet capsule. Everyone turned to Goku now.

"What are we gonna do about mom?" Goten asked worriedly. Trunks sighed and mumbled quietly.

"I'm going to go check on her. Goten go fill a bucket of ice cold water and grab a towel, then bring it up." Trunks commanded and head on up. Goten ran to the bathroom to go fill the bucket with water and get a towel. That just leaves the two full blooded Saiyans. Vegeta groaned and mumbled something to himself incoherently. He was headed for the door until Goku stopped him.

"Whoa. Vegeta where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think idiot? Home." He growled to him.

"I thought you were going to help me take care of Chichi. C'mon, help me cook something for her." Goku told him.

"Dream on!" Vegeta snarled back. At that moment another phone rang. Vegeta took it out and read the text message.

_Vegeta! You better be helping Goku take care of Chichi or u'll b answering 2 me! I luv you. C u at home l8r. O and u have 2 cook dinner 2nite cause the bots r down rite now! Alrite bye! _

Vegeta glared at the phone and decided to let it live and put it in his pocket instead. It seems like his pockets are full of phones.

"Let's go."

"Where?" Goku asked dumbly. Vegeta kicked him towards the kitchen and the cooking began.

-X-

"Ok what should we make?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Roast beef and…" Vegeta made a disgusted face. "Vegetables." Goku shivered. As much as both Saiyans loved eating, even they don't like vegetables.

"How about a hamburger and vegetables?" Goku asked.

"Roast beef."

"Hamburger."

"Roast beef!"

"Hamburger!" The glaring contest began and a spark could be seen between the two males. A silent agreement of best cooked meal wins ensued and no one wanted to get between that.

"On the count of 3." 1.2.3. GO!

Vegeta rushed to the fridge and got out a package of beef and a potato and carrots. Goku was right after his tail and got out a piece of ham, a package of meat, and peas.

Vegeta took out the beef and began to kneed it into what he thought look like a roast beef. He growled as the beef went between his fingers. He literally toss the beef (in frustration) into the microwave and turned it to 300 degrees. Vegeta then threw the potato and carrot into the pot and turned it on. He then went back into the fridge and found some ice-cream and began to stir it.

"This should be a great sauce to the roast beef." He thought to himself. "This is one thing I will win at. Look at Kakarot! He has no idea what he's doing!" Vegeta smiled inwardly and began stirring the ice-cream with more conviction. Meanwhile…

Goku poured water into the pot and waited for the lukewarm water to reach up to half the pot. He then proceeded to wash the meat and then threw it into the pot. He then poured the peas into the pot and turned on the stove. He proceeded to take out two pieces of bread and put it into the toaster. Goku then put the ham on the pan and turned on the third stove since Vegeta was using the second one.

By the time the cooking was done, it was 6:00 and the smell was actually beginning to smell good. Vegeta took out the beef and began to pour the mixed melted ice-cream on the beef. He then cut open the potato and cut the carrot to put in the potato. Goku on the other hand, took out his stirred meat soup which he poured sugar into and took out the toasts that were a bit burnt already and put the fried ham on it and began to take a couple pieces of cheese out of the fridge and put on the ham and threw one in the soup to 'add more flavor'.

-X-

"Mmm. What's that wonderful scent?" Goten mumbled. Trunks shrugged and began to change Chichi's towel again as it has become warm.

"Don't know. Let's go downstairs and check."

-X-

"Dad. What're you cooking?" Goten asked as he entered the kitchen with Trunks. He looked around and saw the mess made and thought to himself at the same time as Trunks, "Oh no…". They stared at the 'food' on the table and grimaced.

"I don't really want to kill mom…" Goten whispered to Trunks who nodded in turn. Goku turned smiling at them and motioned for them to come forward.

"Great timing! We need you to taste test our meals!" Goku told him enthusiastically. Before Goku even finished his sentence, Goten's face drained of color. Trunks chuckled and muttered good luck when Vegeta suddenly told him the same thing and began to whimper.

"Let's try my meat stew first, and then my hamburger."

"Then my roast beef dinner. We have to make sure it tastes good after all." Vegeta smirked confidently.

"Or edible…" Trunks muttered to Goten who in turn did the sign of the cross. Hoping that someone would save him from the horror that it is to come.

"I'd rather fight Majin Buu again…"

"Agreed… Dad, we could just order take-out."

Goku shook his head and smiled, "Nope. I want this to be something to remember "Then Goku put the bowl of meat stew in front of them and they grimaced as they tasted it. They spit it out immediately and ran to the sink to wash the flavor out.

"What the hell is that?" Goten screeched after he thoroughly washed his mouth. Goku looked confused but answered anyways.

"Meat stew…" Goten looked incredulously and looked like he wanted to cry.

"Anyways. Next up is my hamburger." Goten held Trunks hand and they prayed for their life that it won't be as bad as the last one and to their relief; it looked like a ham sandwich. They bit into it, thinking it was safe and swallowed. It took them a few seconds before they began retching.

"Goku! What did you do to the ham sandwich?" Trunks wailed when he finally stopped barfing.

"It's a hamburger and I just put ham, bread, and cheese together." Goten and Trunks looked at each other and sighed.

"Did you check the expiration date?" they asked simultaneously. Goku smiled sheepishly and shook his head. They both did an anime style fall and smiled. At least it was over.

"It's my turn now boys!" Vegeta said smiling. Both boys promptly started crying. Vegeta hit them on the head and force feed them the roast beef. Both boys started to try to spit it out but Vegeta forced them to swallow. "Well?" To answer, the boys both ran to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet while the other (Goten) wailed, clutching a hurting stomach. Goku and Vegeta looked at the scene unfold and thought one thing at the same time.

"Takeout." They both muttered simultaneously and the food was ordered.

-X-

"Chichi…" Goku knocked quietly at the door, holding a cup of chicken noodle soup.

"Yes?" was the faint reply he heard and he entered. He smiled briefly at his wife and began to feed her the soup.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Except for the cooking part." Chichi started to choke and Goku hit her gently on the back.

"You cooked?" Chichi asked horrified. Goku nodded and Chichi started to faint. Goku panicked and tried to reassure her that everything is alright.

"Vegeta helped!" The minute he said that Chichi fainted.

"Chi? Chichi!" Goku cried in alarm.

-X-

"Vegeta. Where's dinner?" Bulma asked him when she returned home. "Where's Trunks?" Vegeta smirked and hugged her from behind.

"Let's just say. We're going to be alone tonight."

"Oh. Trunks is over at Goku's?" Vegeta nodded and Bulma smiled.

"You know… It was really kind of you to help Goku today. So I made you a better version of the anti-gravity room you wanted…"

"Hmm thanks. Here's dinner by the way." Bulma took it and read it.

"Really fast food?"

"Better than what Kakarot and I cooked today."

"You what?"

"We cooked today. Trunks and Goten taste tested it."

"My poor baby!" Bulma mumbled and fainted.

"Bulma?" Throughout the night you could hear Gotens and Trunks cries of pain. You could hear the shrieking of Chichi's and Bulma's voice. And cries of happiness from Gohan, Videl, and their new daughter Pan.

* * *

Yeah. I got lazy near the end but I hope you guys liked it anyways and please RRR! Alright until next time! Bye!


End file.
